marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Invincible Iron Man Vol 1 19
:*Arch-E-5912 Other Characters: * Agent Lindsay * Black Bolt (as a hologram) * Doc Samson * George W. Bush * Luke Cage * Ms. Marvel (Carol Danvers) * S.H.I.E.L.D. agents * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) * Wonder Man Locations: * Moon :*Blue Area of the Moon * New York City :*Manhattan :*Avengers Tower :*Times Square * Washington, D.C. :*Capitol Building :*White House Items: * Extremis Armor * Hulkbuster Armor * Iron Man Remote unit armor * Stealth Armor MK III Vehicles: * The Hulk's alien warcraft * S.H.I.E.L.D. Flying Car * S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier | StoryTitle1 = "World War Hulk" | Synopsis1 = S.H.I.E.L.D. discovers that an unidentified space vessel is en route to the planet Earth. Fearing that it may be hostile, Tony takes the initiative and launches a squadron of remote Iron Man robots to intercept. On board the vessel, the Hulk instructs the Warbound pilot to activate an electro-magnetic pulse. The EMP destroys all but one of the Iron Man drones. A stealth drone manages to attach itself to the hull of the ship, but the Hulk locates it and destroys it. The ship enters Earth's atmosphere and takes position in the sky above Manhattan. A holographic image of the Hulk holding an unconscious Black Bolt transmits across the city. The Hulk tells everyone to evacuate the city, and that the ones responsible for his exile should remain behind, namely, Iron Man, Doctor Strange and Mister Fantastic. If they fail to meet with him, then the Hulk will begin destroying the city. Iron Man doesn't intend on putting any more innocent lives at risk, so he begins taking measures on his own. Dum Dum Dugan confronts him on the matter and chastises Tony for always placing himself in the epicenter of danger. Dugan asks him if he plans on surrendering to the Hulk, but Stark doesn't respond. After Tony leaves the room, another S.H.I.E.L.D. agent named Lindsay approaches Dugan. He reveals his dissatisfaction with Stark's appointment as director, and suggests that perhaps Dugan would make a better leader. Dugan replies that the only man suited for the job isn't available (meaning Nick Fury). Tony meanwhile, goes to one of his warehouses and dons a suit of armor specifically designed for combat against the Hulk. He flies over Manhattan and the Hulk emerges to confront him. The two combatants batter at each other, smashing through buildings, including Avengers tower. During the fight, Stark broadcasts a message taking full responsibility for the Hulk's actions. He then injects the Hulk with nanobots designed to weaken him, but they only succeed in making the Hulk more angry. The Hulk rises from the rubble of Avengers Tower holding Iron Man above his head. | Editor1_1 = Molly Lazer | Editor1_2 = Nicole Boose | Editor1_3 = Tom Brevoort | Writer1_1 = Christos N. Gage | Penciler1_1 = Jackson Guice | Inker1_1 = Jackson Guice | Colourist1_1 = Dean White | Letterer1_1 = Joe Caramagna | Cast1 = Anthony Stark (Earth-616) | Cast2 = Blackagar Boltagon (Earth-616) | Cast3 = Leonard Samson (Earth-616) | Cast4 = Dum Dum Dugan | Cast5 = Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-616) | Cast6 = Luke Cage | Cast7 = Ms. Marvel (Carol Danvers) | Cast8 = SHIELD | Cast9 = Peter Parker (Earth-616) | Cast10 = Simon Williams (Earth-616) | Cast11 = George W. Bush | Cast12 = Warbound | Cast13 = Arch-E-5912 | Location1 = Blue Area of the Moon | Location2 = New York City | Location3 = Manhattan | Location4 = Times Square | Location5 = Avengers Tower | Location6 = Washington, D.C. | Location7 = White House | Location8 = Capitol Building | Item1 = Extremis Armor | Item2 = Hulkbuster (World War Hulk) | Item3 = Stealth Armor MK III | Vehicle1 = SHIELD Helicarrier | Vehicle2 = SHIELD Flying Car | Notes = * This issue shipped on June 20th, 2007. * This issue is a "World War Hulk" crossover. * The events from this issue take place concurrently with events chronicled in ''World War Hulk'' #1. | Trivia = | Recommended = * Iron Man (Volume 1) * Iron Man (Volume 2) * Iron Man (Volume 3) * Iron Man (Volume 4) * World War Hulk * World War Hulk: Front Line * World War Hulk: Gamma Corps * World War Hulk: X-Men * World War Hulk Prologue: World Breaker | Links = * Iron Man biography page at Marvel Universe * Iron Man article at Wikipedia * Iron Man biography page at the Marvel Directory }} Category:World War Hulk